


Peannáin.

by ZoraMV



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bucky es un niño., Hebefilia., Leve escena sexual., M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraMV/pseuds/ZoraMV
Summary: Una vez, cuando ambos descansaban en la tienda de campaña de Steve, Bucky susurro a su compañero todo lo que le gustaba del Capitán América. Se supone que Bucky es un niño normal y por ende, su admiración debería ir dirigida al impresionante gancho derecho del héroe o a su asombrosa motocicleta. Quizás le hablo con mucha franqueza o intensidad, o ambas, a su amigo Rogers de los bonitos ojos del Capitán, o de la mandíbula cincelada, de los hipnóticos discursos que lanzaba por la radio y su estúpida y sensual valentía. Steve se ponía rojísimo cuando Bucky hablaba de eso, pero nunca decía nada. Entonces Bucky empezó a sospechar.





	Peannáin.

Todo comenzó como un juego. 

No un juego propiamente dicho, esto que ellos hacen definitivamente no es una partida de cartas que se acabara cuando alguno lo decida. Bucky no quiere que sea así y no dejará que Steve lo haga. Le gusta llamarlo juego porque le concede cierto aire de inocencia e infantilismo a una actividad tan adulta. Y bien, no lo niega, todo fue muy platónico cuando ambos se conocieron. 

Bucky no lo dice porque sabe que a Steve le molesta que los separen, pero el nivel de enganche que tuvo con Steve fue diferente al que tuvo con el Capitán América. 

Un día el soldado raso, Steve Rogers, se unió a su base. Y estuvo genial. Steve era un hombre nacido y criado en los barrios queer de Brooklyn. Rubio y enorme, se dedicaba al arte cuando era un simple civil, y aún lo hacía en sus ratos libres. Tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia que igualaba su instinto suicida. El más valiente y estúpido hombre que alguna vez conoció. Era amable y divertido, tenía una actitud fresca y bocona. Toda una contradicción. Bucky se llevó muy bien con él desde el inicio. Ambos se encargaron de hacer la vida imposible al Coronel Phillips 

Luego vino el Capitán América, todo traje ajustado y escudo tricolor. Era condenadamente gracioso e impresionante verlo en el campo de batalla, esquivando balas y demoliendo enemigos. En más de una ocasión, Bucky quedó boquiabierto ante la demostración de violencia ágil y cruda. Nació en él una admiración que le hizo comprar todos los álbumes del Capitán América. Steve se sonrojaba cuando revisaba las cartas de Bucky. Bucky le decía que no tenía que avergonzarse, el Capitán era toda una celebridad, mujeres y varones caían a los pies del héroe. 

Una vez, cuando ambos descansaban en la tienda de campaña de Steve, Bucky susurro a su compañero todo lo que le gustaba del Capitán América. Se supone que Bucky es un niño normal y por ende, su admiración debería ir dirigida al impresionante gancho derecho del héroe o a su asombrosa motocicleta. Quizás le hablo con mucha franqueza o intensidad, o ambas, a su amigo Rogers de los bonitos ojos del Capitán, o de la mandíbula cincelada, de los hipnóticos discursos que lanzaba por la radio y su estúpida y sensual valentía. Steve se ponía rojísimo cuando Bucky hablaba de eso, pero nunca decía nada. Entonces Bucky empezó a sospechar. 

Aquí debemos aclarar, las sospechas del niño militar iban dirigidas a que su amigo era tan raro como él. Bucky nunca se anduvo con estupideces, él a los catorce ya sabía que le gustaban los varones y nunca intentó convencerse de lo contrario. Pero quizás el sonrojo de Steve era el resultado de una oculta tendencia homosexual. Nunca creyó que Steve se sonrojaría porque él era el Capitán América y Bucky había hablado con todo el descaro del mundo sobre sus bonitos ojos y prominentes músculos. 

Cuando entró aquella noche a la tienda de Steve y este se estaba colocando su traje, quería enterrar la cabeza bajo la tierra. 

Convencer a Steve de aceptarlo como su compañero fue...mucho más fácil de lo que había previsto. Supuso que tendría que rogar, quizás chantajear. Todo lo que hizo fue proponerlo y poner ojitos duros, entonces Steve dijo que sí. Era la persona más irresponsable que Bucky conoció alguna vez. 

Esa noche, Steve le contó su historia, sobre Erskine, el suero, el porqué era un secreto y desde entonces trabajan juntos. Es conocido por la prensa como “El compañero del Capitán América” original, lujoso, pamplinas. No entiende cómo los muchachos del ejército no miran el copete que Bucky comparte con el Compañero del Capitán América o que ambos desaparecen justo cuando los héroes entran a escena. Aunque prefiere no juzgar porque él mismo no vio el parecido entre Steve y el centinela de la libertad. Cuando el Coronel Phillips cuenta el secreto, Bucky descubre que no era tan secreto. Monty se encoge de hombros y los otros salen del edificio como si nada, siguen llamándole “chico” o “Jimmy” y prohibiéndole beber por su edad. 

Está algo decepcionado. 

Con el pasar de los meses, considera que su primera sospecha respecto a Steve no es tan disparatada. Al principio piensa que es su fanatismo haciendo acto de presencia -Porque si, sigue admirando a Steve - pero luego, cuando todo es más directo, cuando Steve no disimula su mirada en los vestidores o los toques innecesarios en las tiendas, definitivamente siente que algo está pasando.  

Bucky solo se ha acostado con dos mujeres en toda su vida, para mantener las apariencias, claro. Pero esas experiencias le han dando la idea sobre cómo tratar a Steve. Es él quien da el primer paso, o el paso definitivo, depende de cómo lo mires. Se arriesga a malinterpretar todo y ser dado de baja deshonrosa del ejército, se arriesga a que Steve lo destituya como compañero. 

Considera que la mejor forma de evitarlo es fingir demencia, desesperación. Durante todo un día se asegura de hablar sobre las ganas que tiene de echar un polvo, no aclara género. Y al anochecer, cuando ambos han salido de sus labores, convence a Steve de ir por una copa. Steve no puede embriagarse, por supuesto. Bucky si, y se asegura de que parezca que así ha sido. 

Las sospechas de Bucky se comprueban esa noche. Se desliza sobre el cuerpo de Steve, sonriendo como una prostituta codiciosa, entrecerrando los ojos semi ocultando el deseo expuesto en sus pupilas, besa lentamente y se frota como un gato. A Steve no hay que rogarle mucho para que mueva sus caderas al ritmo de las del muchacho, entonces el castaño se echa sobre el rubio con confianza. 

Es una sorpresa y un alivio cuando es Steve quien humedece su propio agujero y se coloca de rodillas. Deja desconcertado a Bucky unos segundos, el mayor penetra al menor, siempre. Pero Steve separa sus glúteos, la mirada febril que su amante le dirige, donde el negro eclipsa al azul, el rostro sonrojado y el leve “Por favor” que escapa de los rosados labios, le hacen seguir adelante. 

Bien por mí, piensa soltando un gemido al mismo tiempo que el rubio, no está preparado para que su ano sea maltratado por la intimidante polla de Steve.  

Se convierte en una rutina. No lo hablan, no lo piensan, solo lo hacen. Cuando regresan de una misión dolorosa, agotadora o decepcionante, lo primero en encontrarse cuando están solos son sus bocas, segundos después sus cuerpos. A veces toda la noche, a veces hasta que Bucky desea detenerse, a veces es Steve el que no puede más, a veces gimen, a veces gritos amortiguados apenas pueden escapar de la tienda, a veces no hacen ningún ruido. 

Nadie dice nada, nadie sabe nada. Está bien así. A Bucky honestamente no le importa, sabe que Steve no folla con nadie más, pero igual le es indiferente a si lo hiciera, poco le importa que Steve se la pase en todos los bailes tomado de la mano de Peggy Carter. El no lo quiere, lo aprecia como amigo y admira como persona, pero no lo quiere. Hasta que comienza a hacerlo. 

Solo...cambia. Ya no se siente igual que antes, vacío y liberador. Se convierte en éxtasis puro explotando tras sus párpados en destellos multicolor. Se convierte en calor, oleadas de calidez invadiendo su alma cuando Steve cuenta historias de su infancia. Se convierte en ternura, tratando a Steve como un niño y el adulto dejándose acurrucar bajo piel joven, consolar en una guerra que parece sin final, querer en un mundo caótico donde está prohibido.  

Entonces Bucky se da cuenta de que quiere a Steve. Bucky no se anda con estupideces, no rechaza el sentimiento ni intenta doblegarlo. Lo abraza como Steve lo hace en la soledad de su habitación con él, con cariño y resignación ante el caprichoso receptor de su afecto. 

Se lo dice. Cuando están juntos en una tarde de invierno. Él aparta la mirada dilatada de Steve de la puerta para tartamudearlo. 

\- Te quiero, Steve. Creo que te quiero. 

Sale mejor de lo que piensa. Steve no se levanta espantado y huye por la puerta. Solo lo mira y algo cambia, dentro de Steve algo parece formar una conciencia. Entonces Bucky se ríe y continúa meciéndose. 

Todo se vuelve más consciente, más real. Se mueven en sintonía, de forma perfecta y barbárica. Como las notas en la novena de Beethoven, la pincelada definitiva del artista sobre el lienzo, el alimento al hambriento y el techo al pobre. Steve toma sus manos, besa sus mejillas, huele su cabello, acaricia sus piernas.  

Bucky sabe que Steve lo quiere, pero el Capitán América es algo lento. Dejará que él mismo se dé cuenta y se lo diga. Más pronto que tarde mejor, la guerra es impredecible, hoy estás y mañana no. Puede ser él o Steve. Probablemente él. Bucky no es tan positivo como Steve, conoce los riesgos, y si por alguna razón, ambos salieran con vida, conoce el destino de su relación. 

Esto es un juego, una ruleta rusa. A Bucky le gusta pensar que tiene el control de todo pero sabe que no es así. Steve y él son peones de algo más grande. Lo único que le queda por hacer, siente, es suspirar resignado y beber, follar, querer, llorar, jugar la partida mientras aun tenga turno.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.   
> En primer lugar, debo agradecerte haber llegado hasta aquí.   
> Este es un OneShot que podría considerarse secuela de Betray with pleasure, historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Steve.   
> No olvides votar y gracias por leer.


End file.
